


>:)

by Notosho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notosho/pseuds/Notosho
Summary: Sam fucks Steve's shit up xoxo





	>:)

Sam and Steve are standing in the middle of the avengers compound lawn staring at each other menacingly. 

Sam takes out his phone and calls Tony who is standing on the balcony along with the rest of the avengers (except for vision bc he's a bitch).

"I need a potato gun."

"No problem" Tony hangs up and leans over to whisper something to Stephen.

Fourteen seconds later a serious looking Harley Keener comes through a portal.

"The firearm you requested, it's loaded and ready to be shot." He throws the gun at Sam.

"Thanks bitch, now leave."

Harley flips him off then naruto runs into the building and makes his way to stand with everyone else. 

Steve and Sam are alone once again. 

Steve moves to stand beside Sam, then gets into a running stance and waits.

"On your mark"

"Run" 

Steve starts sprinting as fast as he can.

Sam waits exactly 3.2 seconds before aiming the gun right at Steve's head then shooting him. He hits him in the neck and Steve dramatically falls forward and faceplants into the ground.

Sam flies over to see if Steve died. 

He didn't.

"I lived bitch boy. Your turn." 

Sam yeets the gun at Steve. It hits him in the head and knocks him out. Sam walks away; back into the compound along with everyone else pretending like they've seen nothing and leaving Steve to rot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Steve but like he ded lol


End file.
